Breaking the Rules
by excellentboiledpotatoes
Summary: It is nearing the end Industrial Revolution. Times are changing. However the rules of the land never change. Breaking these rules leads to devastating effects. Pirates of the Caribbean AU
1. Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pretty much anything here! All rights go to Disney.**

 **This story is set during the 1820's-1830's and while I have tried to as accurate as possible, some aspects may be incorrect.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

A small carriage moved along the bustling town road. While a few pedestrians stop to peer into the phaeton, most of the people minded their own business. Suddenly it comes to a stop and an elegant figure not so elegantly jumps outs. Her hat turns as she looks around and then rushes into Turner & Son Blacksmith.

"There she goes again, Miss Elizabeth Swann into the Blacksmiths. You think that being the daughter of a rich baron that she would be spoiled for choice for suitors. But alas…" Mrs. Lyon says from across the street. Her friend turns to her and whispers.

"I must see her go there at least every fortnight. Fancy that! What would Mr. Norrington think of her if he knew?"

"Most peculiar" Mrs .Lyons agreed "I think Miss Mary that it is our duty as citizens of this town to inform Sir Weatherby of his daughter's apparent lack of propriety". They both hurry of in a scuttling manner down the street, arms linked.

* * *

Elizabeth opens the heavy wooden doors quickly. She peers in and sees a man working at the forge. He turns when he hears the tell-tale sound of the door creaking. Elizabeth smiles genuinely at him.

"Bootstrap!" She says, walking to meet him. He spreads his arms out to embrace her.

"Elizabeth, my dear. We almost thought you wouldn't come." She laughs again.

"Never". Miss Swann pears around the corner to see a middle aged women surrounded by children.

"Elizabeth!" They all cry. She bends down as she is flooded by a flurry of excited faces and flailing arms.

"I told you she'd come silly"

"I love you dress today Elizabeth"

"Did you bring anything for me, Miss Swann?" the children say one after another. Their mother comes over and shoos them away with her towel.

"Leave Miss Swann alone for two seconds, will ya?" She says sternly.

"Thanks Judith" Elizabeth says, weary already. She peers around. "Will wouldn't be here would he?"

Judith Turner sighs slightly.

"No dearie he left for the next town early this morning. He should be on his way back by now though".

"If you took a horse you could catch him" Bootstrap called out.

"I would but my horses are hitched" She explained.

"Ahh" he said nonchalantly "just take our other one".

She smiled and went over to give him a peck on the cheek. She wanders over to the stables.

"William!" Judith moans to him. "You spoil her too much. There was I reason I sent Will out today. You need to stop encouraging her. If she gets too attached to William and him to her, it'll ruin both their lives."

"Stop fretting Judith. They've been friends for years, since they were only up to my knee I reckon."

"Yes but they're grown up Bill. Miss Elizabeth is well into marriageable age. That's not even mentioning the difference in rank between us and her. I already here faint whispers in the street whenever I go to market. This will only end in broken hearts I tell you Bootstrap Bill Turner"

Suddenly Miss Swann appears at the door. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Turner. Good day to you both." She bows her head and with a snap of her heels and a flick of the reigns she rides off, dust forming behind her.

Bootstrap looks at his wife.

"You gave up a life of riches for me." He says softly.

"Yeah and look where that got me!" she laughs wryly.

"Don't say that Judith. We've got each other and a steady, however small, an income and we have the children."

"We may have enough for ourselves but we don't have enough to pay William for his work or to give him a proper 'll end up a pauper at this rate and that's not the place to bring a young lady into, let alone a prominent one. " Judith answered. Bootstrap sat down on one of the blocks of wood lying about the workshop

"You're right Judith, as usual" he said sadly. He placed both his hands onto his forehead covering his eyes. "There's something else too. This came today" He pulls out a letter from the front pocket of his jacket. "You'll need to sit down Judith". She takes the note tentatively and takes a seat across from him. She turns the note over and reads the name of the sender.

Lord Cutler Beckett.

* * *

William Turner was meandering his way through the hills on his journey home. He was early so he could afford to waste some time. He took a diversion from the road to one of his favourite spots. It was where he liked to fill his free time sword fighting, as there was no one to see him there are remark how "he needs to find himself a girl". He tied his horse around a nearby tree and unsheathed his sword. It was one of his own creations of course but not as ornate as the ones he sold to customers. This one was straightforward and plain. He began his routine, imagining the attackers as they came forward. A few minutes into the routine, however, he heard the sound of another horse approach. He quickly scooted behind the tree and calmed his horse, waiting to see the identity of the rider. On closer observation though it was clear he was looking at a woman not a man. He knew of only one other person who would come up here.

 _Miss Swann._

He stepped out from behind the tree, a small smile appearing just on the edges of his mouth.

He waited until the horse galloped right up to him. He bowed slightly.

"Miss Swann" he said politely.

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance as her horse trotted up beside him. "Elizabeth, William, Elizabeth"

"Of course, Miss Swann" he said again, just to spite her. Elizabeth glared at him.

"I'm afraid that this is a little improper Miss Swann"

"Improper!" she laughs "I believe that leaving your parents waiting on you is improper!"

Will squints at the sun trying to determine the time.

"I'm afraid time must have got away from me"

"Well then, Mr Turner. I shall accompany you back to the Blacksmiths before your mother is fed up with all her children and sends them all off to the workhouse!"

"If you wish Miss." He untied his horse and climbed up onto it. "But you'll be the one to apologise for your tardiness". He smirked and took off in a gallop across the countryside. Elizabeth mumbled under her breath and took off after him, her dress and hat billowing in the wind.

* * *

It was almost dark when Elizabeth finally arrived home. She quickly ran into the dining room, servants opening the door for her, to find her father eating at the table alone. She quickly walked over to the table and took her seat, her head bowed. Her father's gaze burned into her head until she was compelled to look at him.

"My apologies Father"

"Elizabeth…"

"It was wrong for me to not inform you of my being out"

Weatherby Swann placed his cutlery down.

"There were many things wrong with your 'outing' today Elizabeth. Now do I have the right to ask where you were?"

"With Will" she said quietly.

"With the blacksmith's son." He repeated. "Elizabeth, this is entirely improper. I do not wish your reputation to be tainted like this."

"Tainted!" she exclaimed.

"Tainted is the exact word. How dare you come into this house dishevelled and saying you've been with William Turner all day?"

"Father, I've been friends with him since I was little older than 5. You know he is nothing but a gentleman"

"I don't care if he is a 'gentleman' Elizabeth. He is a blacksmith!"

"And?"

"Elizabeth I do not wish to have this conversation again" he said rubbing his forehead. "However it is my duty as your Father to keep you and the reputation of this family secure. I have just today received word from Mrs Lyon that you not only visited the blacksmiths today but do it on a regular basis"

"Mrs Lyon" Elizabeth scoffed. "That stupid old woman has such a boring existence that she must fill her head with false rumours and idle gossip".

"Elizabeth, I have had enough!" Weatherby said, standing up and his face becoming flushed. "If you wish to be called a Swann, then you shall behave as one. From now on you will cease all contact with the family of Turner".

"That's completely absurd. Why punish the Turner's for my mistake?" she yelled

"I'm not punishing the Turner's. I'm protecting my own"

"So am I destined to be a lonely woman for the rest of my life, so as to protect your reputation?"

"No, you shall take up company with Commodore Norrington" Mr Swann said calmly sitting back down.

"James!" Elizabeth shouted again.

"Yes Elizabeth, James Norrington. You have known him for a long time and he a lot of affection for you. I could think of many less tolerable men. He is coming tomorrow and I expect you to entertain him. If you do not respect my wishes on this then you will regret it"

Knowing that retaliation would get her nowhere she ate the rest of her meal in silence, contemplating the decisions that lay ahead.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Leave your opinion/responses below!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

William carried the materials he had bought in town into the forgery. He climbed upstairs to his bed grabbing a small bit of bread on his way up. He was just about to kiss his little siblings goodnight when his parents appeared.

"I apologise about my lateness Mother and Father".

"Don't you worry yourself about that lad" Bill said. "There be much more to spend your worries on. We need to talk William".

Will's face paled at seeing his parents so anxious.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. His mother handed him a letter shakily.

He looked at her before opening it.

 _To Mr William Turner Snr,_

 _I am afraid to inform you that your shop has been selected to be demolished to make way for a rail track that is to run through your town. This new means of transport is set to increase commerce and the economy of the town. Although you may see it as a burden, you have just contributed to your town, family and even to His Majesty the King of England. Your country has also availed itself to pay your family 6 shillings a week for three years for your inconvenience. You will have to be out of your home on the 4_ _th_ _of November. If you have any more queries contact the supervisor of the railroad construction, Lord Gilette._

 _Again although it may not seem it to you, it's just good business._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Lord Cutler Beckett_

His arms were also shaking as he finished reading it.

"When did this come?"

"Today, just after you left."

"This is a disaster. There must be something we can do. I will go see this Lord Gilette at the break of dawn and try to talk sense into him" He turned to leave.

"There is one more thing Will" Judith said. He turned back.

"What this time?" he asked, exhausted.

"It's about Miss Swann." She said.

He froze, the blood draining from his face.

"What? What has happened to her?" he said, voice rising.

"Nothing has harmed Miss Swann, yet, Son." Bootstrap said. "Your mother and I think that especially due to our future circumstances that you should stop seeing her. She's a pretty little thing William and don't think we won't miss her around here, but she has a life she needs to live Will, and we'll be holding her back."

"Of…of course we must. For her sake"

"That's right Will, for her sake" His mother came and took a hold of his arm.

"Oh Will, we should of seen this coming and asked you to do this earlier." She said burying her head on his shoulder."

"Don't worry about me for one second mother. You will have too many things pressing on your mind. This is my burden to bear"

"And bear it you will my son, in time" Bill said. "Come on Judith let the boy have his rest."

She slowly pulled away from her eldest son and crept with her husband to their small bedroom. William crawled up into the attic of the house and slumped down onto the mattress. A thousand thoughts whizzed through as he lay on the mattress.

* * *

Just as he said, he was up at the crack of dawn to the construction site.

"Lord Gilette" a man came into the tent that had become the planning room for the railway project. "A man from the town says he needs to see you on urgent business".

"Sent him in Smith" Gilette said, his mind occupied in maps and charts. A few seconds later Will entered confidently. Gilette looks up from his work. "Come to join the railroad business boy."

"I've come to negotiate Gilette" William said firmly. Lord Gilette raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name boy?" he asked, placing his paper's down.

"William Turner my lord" he meekly said.

"Ahh, you must be the Blacksmiths son. I've heard good things about your skills in sword making. However I expect you are here to talk about the demolition of your workshop not to boast about your skills"

"You discern well my lord"

"I'm afraid I can do nothing to help you."

"With all due respect my lord, aren't you supervisor?"

"Yes, but the parts for the railway have already been made. The government is not rich enough to make a diversion just for you. Your forge is on the edge of the town and there is no shortage of blacksmith shops"

"Please my lord, we have no money to buy a new workshop. I have five younger siblings. Not one has been to a school." William pleaded.

"I'm sorry my boy, but the decision was made months ago"

"Who decided it months ago? We certainly weren't informed."

"The town council would've made the decision. However the final seal of approval would go to the highest ranking official" Gilette said "Which in your case is…"

"Sir Weatherby Swann" Will said, completing the sentence.

"Again you have my condolences, but such is the way of the world. If you wish I will have someone show you the plans I would happy to oblige."

"Yes please my Lord" he said

"I'll get my man Smith to oblige. Well then, good day Mr. Turner" Gilette said before going back to his charts.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking through the gardens with James Norrington. She had known James for a long time. He was her father's protégé of sorts. Since her father had none, he doted on Norrington like a son and obviously had his heart sent on a match between him and his daughter. However since her father thought of him as a son, Elizabeth saw him as more of an older brother than a suitor. He also had the ability to be rather dull.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth are you even listening to me?" James said. Elizabeth was shaken from her day dream.

"My apologies James my mind is someplace else today"

"Obviously" he said. "Now as I was saying…"He went onto explain why the political scene of the day was changing. They had just about walked around the garden when a horseman appeared. James and Elizabeth peered around to see a man jump off the horse in a hurry.

"Come Elizabeth, there must be something important going on" They quickened their pace and saw no other than William Turner at the door. He was obviously very nervous, since he was fidgeting.

"Will!" She said excitedly.

He nodded back to her.

"Miss Swann. Commodore Norrington. I have the sword you commissioned the last time you were here Commodore" He hands over a long box. The Commodore takes it out and admires it.

"Your father really has outdone himself this time Turner."

"Thank you, Sir. He always likes to know his work is appreciated. I'm afraid I also need to talk with your father Elizabeth."

"Of course, I'll gladly take you to him right now"

"With all due respect Miss Swann, this is no business for your ears"

"No business for my ears. Do you think I won't understand?" Elizabeth says, her voice rising.

William's face softens.

"That's not what I meant Miss Swann. I have some information that could make you change your opinion of your father and you may not want to hear it"

"Come on Elizabeth let the boy be." James says.

Elizabeth walks off suspiciously as a servant opens the door for William to enter. She then begins to run around to the other side of the house.

"Elizabeth! Where are you going?" Norrington calls after her.

"To listen in of course!"

* * *

 **There we have it!**

 **Leave your opinion below!**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"Enter" Baron Weatherby Swann calls from his desk. William Turner walks in, a roll of paper under his arm.

"Turner. I'm glad to see you. I need to say that I wish that you…"

"Would stop seeing Miss Swann, I know Sir. That is not why I am here."

"Well then what are you here for?"

"To discuss these." he rolls out the paper "The plans for the railroad. I went to the construction site this morning and borrowed a copy."

Weatherby's face drains of colour.

"Do you care to explain, Sir, why the railroad is straight all the way through here and then makes a diversion straight into the way of my Father's shop?"

Mr. Swann does not answer.

"Sir?"

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"But why sir?" Will asks

"For Elizabeth's sake" he whispers.

"Pardon me for my frankness sir, but do you really know your daughter so little that you think that she would see this as an act of love on your part?"

"I just want what's best for her." He says ruefully

"I just want the best for my family! I want my parents to able to retire at their own will, with all their children educated and a part of society" his voice rising, then calming. "With regards to your daughter, do you think I have no self-control?"

breaks down, with a reddened face and a few stray tears running down his cheeks in shame.

"Get out!" he yells. William bows and quickly walks to the door. When he opens it Elizabeth stumbles away as it opens. She has never seen him so sorrowful.

"I'm so sor…"

"I told you not to listen Elizabeth." He says softly. Then he leaves with a bow. Elizabeth turns into her Father's office.

"How could you?" she spits at her father.

"Can't you see it was for you Elizabeth?" he says through his sobs.

"No I only thing I see a cruel act by a cruel man that uses his power far too liberally."

"Elizabeth that is no way to speak to your father!" James says as he approaches the door. "He did it for your sake Elizabeth, can't you see that"

"If one more person does one more thing for my sake or even mentions it I swear I will leave this county and never return. I bid a good day to you both"

* * *

William stumbles dejectedly into the room.

"No luck my boy" Bootstrap says.

"No luck at all" he whispers.

"Don't put this on yourself William. It's not your fault"

"Yes, but you see it is my fault."

"Now how can that be William?"

"Baron Swann declared this shop be the to be one demolished, and made a diversion to make it so"

"Why would he do that?" Bill asked, unbelieving. William looked up at him.

"To keep Elizabeth away from us".

"All that for his daughter! But that still isn't your fault my boy"

"I wish I had never met her" Will grumbles under his breath. "She is a vain, silly girl who is disobedient and never knows when to be quiet."

"Now lad, don't say something rash that you'll regret later"

"I will regret this for the rest of my life Father. I have sent us to the workhouses, the slums, the mines and the rock-bottom of society." He says eyes burning with fury and sadness.

"Look my boy, there is but a week left to we have to be out of here. I don't know about you but we had better be getting the most out of this forge while we still have it" Bootstrap Bill said. William agreed and poured all his pent up anger into his job.

 _It would seem, Bootstrap thought, that Miss Swann has indirectly led us to our downfall._

* * *

The week passed within the blink of an eye and the Turner family was bundled up and sent to their new home. A local farmer had heard of their misfortune and offered his hunting lodge to the large family. They were led down a small track in the woods to a derelict hut no bigger than half the size of their former home. They thanked the owner as he went back to ploughing his fields. They stood in silence for a minute.

William went over to the windowsill closest to him. He turns to his family.

"It has a certain…charm…about it" He said optimistically, leaning against the window. A dull splintering sounded as the wood came away from the glass and thudded to the ground.

"Charming." Mrs. Turner said sarcastically, as she walked past him into the house. She looked briefly around, assessing the surroundings.

"Three rooms Bill! Three! How is one person supposed to live here let alone 6?"

"We're lucky we have this Judith, so stop complaining" Bootstrap said under his breath

"Stop complaining!" Judith yelled. The younger Turner's slunk into the other room. "I'll stop complaining when I can stop worrying about whether we will be able to eat next. If I hadn't married you Bill Turner, I wouldn't have to be breaking my back every day so that we can survive!"

"Mother…" Will said in disbelief.

"You, young man, are just as bad as your father!" She shouted, hysterical. "If you had just obeyed the normal rules of society, rules that are in place for a reason, then we wouldn't have to be evicted by the Baron."

"Why does every problem we ever have always end with my friendship with Elizabeth?!"

"Because it's wrong! I am ashamed to have such a son!" Judith yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Judith! William has done nothing to hurt this family!"

"There you go again Bill, always sticking up for him. But you didn't stick up for the rest of your family did you. You'd break your back for William but you don't seem to give a second thought to the rest of us!"

"I think" William piped up "You would all be better off without me." He collected his things up again and headed out the door. His siblings ran after him.

"Don't go Will" his younger sister said. He looked at her, a bright girl of only nine years old.

"It's only for a while Grace. I promise I'll visit. You make sure Mother is ok. Do your chores."

"I always do my chores, unlike George and Charlie"

"Keep them in line will you."

"I always do" Grace said. Will went to leave "We all care for you William. Really"

He smiled and walked off, his smile quickly disappearing though as he realised what a mess everything was in.

* * *

 **Just a small update. Thanks a bunch for all the people who read the last chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Three weeks had passed with only James Norrington as company and Elizabeth was quite frankly willing to talk to Mrs. Lyon if it meant another voice to listen to. She refused to talk to her father and her maids were always too busy to stop and chat. This particular morning she was walking by the river alone when she saw James walk across the grounds to meet her. She stopped and waited for him to arrive.

"You look very fine this morning Elizabeth" James called out when he was a few metres away.

 _A compliment? How unusual, Elizabeth thought_

"May I walk with you?"

"You walk with me all the time James and you never asked then." He nods awkwardly.

 _How peculiar._

A few moments of silence pass between them.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Elizabeth says to fill the silence

"Beautiful indeed" he says, his eyes looking directly at her face until she turns to face him.

"James…?" she asks suspiciously.

"I have known you for ever so long Elizabeth, since you were just a child. I have seen you grow from a little girl to a fine young woman."

 _Oh no, please don't…_

"In my weeks here I have been lured by your fine qualities and I have found myself to be very attached to you and…well...in short would like to spent the rest of my life with you" He said smiling. He kneels down

"Commodore, please." She says quickly

"Will you marry me, Elizabeth Swann?"

 _Well will you Elizabeth? He's not utterly ridiculous and he does seem to like me, even if he was persuaded by my father to be inclined to like me. But he's a bit…boring. Oh come on Elizabeth what did you expect. A dashing young (and rich) stranger wandering into town, sweeping you off your feet and taking you to the east and the exotic worlds. No the closest you could ever get to that person would be…_

"Elizabeth?" James asks. "Why are you so hesitant?"

"Why, I am just a bit shocked James" she lied. She had suspected it for many months now.

"Oh I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. If I catch you off guard again I shall have to have you flogged" he chuckled at his own joke. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Can I have a day or two to think about it?"

"Of course, it's the rest of your life isn't it!?"

 _The rest of my life…_

* * *

The next morning was a Sunday so naturally her father, Mr. Norrington headed down to the Church. The subject of the sermon was forgiveness. She noticed the Turner family sitting at the back.

 _I must go to speak to speak to Will. He's been my best friend for years; he deserves to know about my…predicament._

After the formalities that her position brought her were done with she quickly hurried outside to catch Will. He was just headed for the church gate.

"William!" she called out. He turned around and seeing it was her, he bowed.

"Miss Swann" he acknowledged.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you Will. I promise to be proper in all regards, as is expected from every young lady" she smiled.

"If you must "he said, walking to her "We had still better go around the grounds for I fear your father will not see it so innocently"

"No" she agreed.

"…Look Will… I'm…well I'm sorry for what grief I've caused you and your family. Not a day goes by without me thinking of you…and your family of course" she corrected. "How is your dear family by the way? Where are you living?"

"The live on Farmer Rueben's land, in his hunting cottage"

"Hunting cottage! But that must be tiny!"

"Yes it is small but it is all they have. And I don't live there anyways."

"You don't? Why ever not?"

"My mother is rather… hysterical, over the whole thing."

"How this shocks me! I always saw Judith as the strongest woman I knew. Where are you living then?"

"I work on the railroads and Lord Gilette gives me a workers lodge… well, tent. But enough about me" he said a small smile on his lips "How have you been?"

She looked him for a while, preparing to tell him about her offer from Norrington and had to admit to herself that, in fact, her friend Will Turner was quite handsome, standing there with the sunlight from the outline of the church just hitting his hair.

"I have had a proposal from the Commodore." She finally says

Will nods slowly.

"And what did you say?" he says evenly

"I haven't said anything today. I am due to give an answer this afternoon"

"And what will you say?" he asks, looking at her. For a second Elizabeth thinks she sees a glint of agony in his eyes.

"I would like to hear your opinion Will, if I may."

"Well…" he swallowed "He is a rich man. You will always be comfortable. He is a good man, I will say that. But will you be happy? Because I couldn't bear to see you unhappy Elizabeth."

She looked into his kind eyes and was compelled to smile at him.

"He is a good man isn't he…" she said quietly. A long silence lingered between them before Will clapped his arms against his body and quickly spurted out,

"Now Miss Swann, I'm afraid that we must part ways, quite possibly for a long time"

" Why so?" Elizabeth said awakening from her thoughts

"Because I believe that is it in your best interests to stay away from a poor man like me"

"Now they've gone and changed you too Will." She said angrily "I thought that you were the one person I could talk to that didn't care about my rank or what society thinks, but it appears you too think I'm a one woman demolition crew that should be avoided"

"I avoid you for your benefit" he said placidly

"There you go again!" she says frustrated.

"Things are not like they used to be Miss Swann. We are no longer children. People will judge you and act upon what you say"

"I know, William, believe me I know" She sighs. "I've been so on edge at the moment. I supposed I've realised that my life is slipping away and people are expecting me to run ahead and catch it" she said quietly, coming closer towards him.

"I suppose this is goodbye then Mr. Turner" she said softly. He reached down to grab her hand. He brought up to his face and gave it a small kiss. He smiled.

"Good day my dearest friend Elizabeth Swann" With that he left, leaving Miss Swann in the courtyard of the church all alone.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the parlour later that day, where James Norrington was sitting, looking over some nautical charts.

"Ahhh, my dear Miss Swann" he exclaimed "Have you come to a decision?"

"I have indeed" she said, taking a deep breath.

"I accept"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading again. I apologise for my short chapters!**

 **If you would be kind enough to leave your thoughts please review or PM on how you would make it better!**

 **Many thanks and have a good day!**


	5. Chapter V

Here's the next installment!

* * *

 **Chapter V**

Will Turner was visibly forlorn. His shoulders were slumped, his hands behind his back. He kicked a small stone down the dusty main street. He knew people were looking at him but he ignored them. He was almost startled when the town vicar ran toward him from across the street.

"Mr. Turner is something weighing upon your mind. You have been unusually quiet recently. If it would help, tell me what is troubling you."

"It will not help Sir" He said with a sad smile across his face as he kept walking down the cobblestone.

The vicar stood in the middle of the road before heading back to his previous conversation.

"No good then Vicar?"

"No, young Turner is troubled indeed. Matters of the heart, I suspect."

It was common knowledge to everyone that Will Turner fancied the young daughter of the Baron. Well, to everyone but the two young adults themselves. It was also common knowledge that Miss Swann was engaged to Commodore James Norrington, a favourite of the baron's.

"Young people need their heart broken at least once, it breaks them in I say. Teaches them that the world is not all sunshine"

"Wise words brother" the Vicar said to his companion.

* * *

This _isn't how it's supposed to be._ That phrase kept repeating in the back of his mind. He kept shoving it away. _Of course it's how it's supposed to be. It's what every wants…everyone but me. Not me since we were so young._ He kicks the stone harder. He continues down the street before he sees a commotion a while in front of him. He makes out the local Sergeant, who is dragging some young child by his ear. Will squints and then breaks into a run as he recognises his younger brother.

It takes only a few moments before he is right beside the officer.

"What has he done Sergeant?" Will asks.

"William Turner," Sergeant Evans addresses, "This is your brother I believe. George Turner."

"Yes, he is my brother and I would say I have the right to know why he is being dragged through the town centre."

"This young man has been found committing some most serious crimes. Firstly he was found poaching on Lord Beckett's land. He had with him two pheasants. I also found this fob watch, which perfectly matches one reported missing by Lord Cutler" Evans says matter of factly.

He looks at his brother incredulously. George hangs his head under his older brother's gaze. _What have you done George?_

"It would appear you have arrested the wrong Turner. I shot those two pheasants and left them with George. The watch is my doing also." Will says calmly. The Sergeant raises his eyebrows. George starts blubbering out a complaint.

"What's that boy?" the Sergeant asks George. William butts in.

"He's just trying to be gallant Mr. Evans. You know how boys of fourteen can be."

"Indeed. Well then Mr. Turner, I am arresting you on charges of theft, trespassing on public property and poaching. Can you come this way please?" He locks a set of rudimentary cuffs onto William's wrists.

"No!" George screams. "It wasn't him. It's all me. Please don't take him!"

"Go home George. Take care of Mother, Father, Charlie and Grace but don't do it the way I did it..." William says looking at George, so that he would understand to carry on the lie.

The Sergeant shoves William towards the police station, leaving the young George to look on as his brother is taken away.

* * *

Will is lead to the dingy, dank prison cells beside the police station. The Sergeant unlocks the door and Will steps in slowly. Sergeant Evans locks it behind it him. William sits on a crude chair on the back of the cell. The Sergeant looks on for a minute.

"I know you didn't do it"

"I confessed didn't I? Why would I confess to something I didn't do?"

"Because you're a good man, son."

"A good fool, more likely" he scoffs. "You'll leave George alone, won't you?"

"Yes I will, as long as he stops his reckless behaviour. I would not wish to send a young boy to the prisons and the workhouses. However, I cannot say that the same outcome will befall you "

"What is one more disappointment?!" William exclaims.

"Don't act so cheery Turner. You're going to regret being a gentleman"

"I will live with myself though. I will know that I did not send my brother to the mercy of the courts."

"It's not guaranteed you will live at all." Evans says coldly. A yell from outside distracts him from his conversation with Turner and he turns and walks

* * *

George rushes frantically through the twisting roads and laneways that snake through the landscape. He is puffing heavily as he continues to sprint. He cuts through forests and jumps over fences until he is near the Swann estate. He slowly paces the edges of the clearing, trying to spot Elizabeth. He finally sees her in a second story room window.

He curses under his breath that she is inside and not wandering the grounds. Looking both ways to check for servants, the young Turner sprints to the wall. When he is under the window that Miss Swann is under, he takes some acorns he has in his pockets and throws them at the glass.

* * *

Elizabeth was engrossed in her book when she heard a small knocking at the window.

 _What on in the name of…She wonders._ She reaches over and unlatches the window, wondering who it could be. Upon seeing the young bot she gasps audibly.

"George, George Turner! What do you want?"

"Come down here Milady, quickly!" he motions to come with his arm.

She places the book down slowly, not quite knowing what to think about the situation.

"Please Elizabeth" the teen's voice calls out.

"I'm coming George" she calls out. _How peculiar!_

George hides against the side of the grand house until Elizabeth comes down.

"I must remind you George that you are currently trespassing on my father's land."

"I'm sorry Miss. Elizabeth. It's just me parent's would hang me if they knew and I needed to tell somebody. I'm sorry for disturbing you Milady."

"Well then George, what mischief have you gotten into now?"

"It's me brother, Will. Well you see…." He hesistates.

"Yes George…" Elizabeth says, prompting him on. George has his cap in his hands nervously, ringing it out.

"Me family have fallen on hard times as me dad says and we didn't have nothing to eat that day, so I took me gun and went out and shot some birds. Only, you see, they were pheasants weren't they and as it turns out I was on the Lord Cutler's land wasn't I. I was just leaving when I see somethin' shining out the corner of me eye. So I went and got it. It was a watch and it must have been pure gold. So I took it, to feed me family of course"

"George you young fool!" Elizabeth exclaims "But what does this have to do with Will?"

"You see, I was just leaving when Sergeant Evans happened to be walking the laneway and he caught me with everything. He dragged me all the way to town by me ear. Then just by coincidence William was passing through and when he saw me he rushed over and he made it sound like he had done it. So the Sergeant went and locked him up"

"Sounds like Will," she sighs, trying to grasp the situation, "Now run off home George, tell your parents."

"You're not going to do anything!?" he cries out.

"I don't know what you expect me to do George! Waltz in there and demand his release! I'm the daughter of a Baron not the King!"

"You will try Miss Elizabeth. You know our William would do the same for you."

"Except Will wouldn't have needed to get me out of jail, because I wouldn't be in jail for my siblings. Now off with you. I'll try to help on my side. But I can't promise miracles"

George smiles slightly.

"Bless you Miss Elizabeth. I knew you'd help us". He bows and breaks into a steady run, placing his cap back on his head.

She watches him for a second then heads to the stables to request a carriage, which is promptly hitched up for her.

"Where to Milady?" the driver asks, as he assists her in getting into the carriage.

"To the Beckett estate" she specifies.

* * *

If the carriage could cut through the forested areas, it would take at the most 10 minute to reach Cutler Beckett's country estate. However with the twists and turns the road takes the trip is arduously long. Elizabeth's head bounces with the movement of the vehicle, which hinders her thinking capabilities even more. Soon however the extravagant home of Mr Beckett comes into view. She descends from the carriage as one of Beckett's men comes and greets her.

"How can I help you Miss?" he says evenly.

"I wish to speak with his Lordship"

"Are you expected Miss?"

"Just tell Mr Beckett that Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Weatherby Swann is here to speak with him"

The footman hesitates but eventually bows and shows Elizabeth into the drawing room. She sits alone in the big space, looking around at the fixtures. The minutes tick by and not being able to contain herself she gets up out of the chair and heads for the door. It is at this moment that Beckett enters the room.

"Miss Swann" he addresses. Elizabeth curtsies courteously.

"How nice of you to come and see me" he says, though somehow he says his words in a tone that makes you wonder his intention every time he speaks.

"I regret to say that the circumstances aren't pleasant"

"Shall we have some tea then Miss Swann?" Before she answers he motions to a servant to obey his command. He goes and takes a seat. Elizabeth follows.

"Well then Miss Swann, what are the circumstances of your visit"

"One of the families in the village has fallen into hard times."

"People fall into hard times every day, what is this news to me?"

"It's a family that was evicted from their home because of your railway. I believe you've heard of the Turner's"

"Oh yes I know the blacksmith. Ghastly business that was, but by the commission of your father I believe. Oh well there's always another blacksmith to take his place is uppose," Cutler says in a snarky manner.

"That is not the end of your impact on them, Mr. Beckett;" Elizabeth says sharply, "One of their son's was forced into finding a way to provide for his family by poaching. He was caught on your land this morning. His brother is now imprisoned"

"I already know William Turner is in prison Miss Swann. I'm glad you're taking such keen interest in this poor family. I've always found it a failure of our class, not helping the downtrodden. Will Turner is in good hands….However, I must congratulate you, now I think of it, on your engagement." Beckett says slyly.

Elizabeth tries to hold her tongue, but fails

"How is it you now remember, sir?" she says with a calm demeanour.

"No reason" Beckett says looking straight at her face.

"For claiming to care about those of lower class you do surprisingly little to help them." Elizabeth states viciously.

"No need to get riled up Miss Swann. The law is the law. If anyone is caught breaking it they must be punished. No persuasion on your part will make me go against the will of the king."

"Then I have no business here my Lord," Elizabeth says with anger in her eyes. She stands up and looks down at him, "Mark my words Cutler Beckett, if you are ever at my mercy, you should expect that no mercy be shown to you."

She turns on her heels and strides out of the room as the footman comes in to deliver the tea.

"Won't you stay for tea Miss Swann?" Mr Beckett calls out after her derisively.

* * *

 **Thanks for your continued support!**


End file.
